Digital Kai (Season 12)
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MASTER OF ENERGY - MOSES' PERMISSION! Kai (occasionally referred to as the Fire Maker by the villagers at the Great Lake in the Never-Realm) is the current Elemental Master and Ninja of Fire, as well as Nya's older brother, which is the Elemental Master and Ninja of Water. History Early Life: He and his younger sister worked as blacksmiths in their father's blacksmith shop all their life until they met Master Wu. With his help, Kai learned Spinjitzu and discovered his other teammates, with whom he embarked on many adventures; battling the likes of the Serpentine and the Stone Army. He and Cole are the leaders of the Ninja team before Lloyd became the new leader. After Zane's sacrifice to destroy the Golden Master, the Ninja parted ways before reuniting to rescue Zane on Chen's Island. There, Kai grew closer to Skylor, one of the tournament contenders, as they competed in the Tournament of Elements. Ultimately, he allied with the other Elemental Masters to defeat Chen's army. After the war ended, Lloyd was possessed by Morro, who escaped the Cursed Realm and released a legion of ghosts. Kai and the Ninja battled Morro and his forces before the Cursed Realm was destroyed. The Ninja found fame after saving Stiix, but when Nadakhan returned with the Sky Pirates, Kai was the first of the Ninja trapped in the Sword of Souls. Jay freed him and reversed recent events with his final wish. Late Life: Kai and his friends fight against Aspheera and her Pyro Vipers after accidentally releasing them from their tomb. After Zane is banished by Aspheera's sorcery, he and the remaining Ninja send themselves to the Never-Realm in order to rescue him. A few weeks later, he and the ninja sucked themselves into the old, legendary video game "Prime Empire" in order the find out a mysterious case of missing children who played the game. He and the ninja journeyed to find the three Key-tanas to unlock the final boss, in order to end the game. In the final boss fight, he and the ninja tried to combine their elemental powers to erase Emperor Lethandral from existence, but failed to do so. Emperor Lethandral escaped from the Prime Empire ''game to Ninjago with his armies. He ruled over Ninjago City until Jay discovered his Forbidden Lightning Powers, erased Lethandral from existence with them and destroyed the Lethandral's Army and the Rat Legion with the help of the other ninja. Personality Fittingly for his elemental affinity, Kai is very hotheaded, prone to taking action before he thinks things through. The most prevalent facet of Kai's personality is his good heart and dedication to people he cares about—if someone can earn his friendship, he will stop at nothing to protect them. Much of his stubbornness and recklessness are due to his desire to help his loved ones, either directly or by becoming strong enough to defeat anyone who might threaten them with their plans. Appearance He wears a new type of ninja hood and he does not have his bandage on his left-side forehead. Kai has a red variant of the Techno Armour combined with his ninja gi. He also has a white double-pauldron that can hold two katana swords. Weapons Kai has used a lot of weapons in the past, but the one he favors most is just a plain katana sword in any color. His current weapon is an Imperial Katana. He has wielded and used the Orange Key-tana, the Yellow Key-tana and the Pink Key-tana. Trivia * Before Lloyd, Kai was the main character of the show, and could still be considered the "main character." ** In Season 10, Kai was Ninjago's last hope on defeating the Oni. In order to forge the Golden Weapons, Kai was forced to use his fire to melt down the Golden Armor. This could tie in on him being ''Ninjago's main character before Lloyd. * In the whole series, Kai is the only Ninja and protagonist who has never defeated a main antagonist alone. * He considers Lloyd to be like a younger brother. As of Season 5, Kai also becomes somewhat of a guidance figure to Lloyd. This bond between the Red and Green Ninja can be traced to that of the same colors in Chinese mythology and culture. * Kai is the second Ninja to solely lose their powers due to someone absorbing them, the first being Lloyd. ** He recovers them in "Fire Maker," albeit in a weak state and overuse of it can weaken Kai. ** He fully recovers them in "Awakenings," and kills Boreal with them. * Kai wasn't insulted by Emperor Lethandral in the final boss fight. * He has wielded the Orange Key-tana during the ninjas' adventure in Prime Empire. * Kai was the third-to-last ninja to get his Techno Armor ** Jay was the first, Lloyd was the third, Zane was the fourth, Cole was the fifth, Nya was the last ** This could explain why only Kai, Jay and Lloyd have their arcade pods so far Gallery Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Universe Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Characters Category:Ninja Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Ninja Category:Fan Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Male Ninja Category:Protagonists